Just a Heart
by BlairTaylor14
Summary: B&C haven't seen each other in five years. So when they end up at a summer camp in Vermont together, things are bound to get interesting. This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter fic, so yeah, please read and review and I hope you like it :) xo -B
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay so hi :) this is my first attempt at a multi-chapter fic and i'm not exactly a hundred percent sure where i want to go with this but yeah, it should be exciting and i really want to know what you guys think so read and review with what you think and any ideas as to where i could go with this. xo**_

_**-B**_

"Mother, please. This is ridiculous! And completely pointless, it was just a stupid party! Things got out of hand! Its not like it was my fault!" Blair Waldorf pleaded as the last of her purple Vuitton luggage cases were loaded into the long black limousine parked outside on the street outside her building. Her mother rolled her eyes,

"Blair, we've discussed this. You are going and that is the end of it." Eleanor paused, "You used to be so good, Blair, what happened?"

"Oh, mother! One party?! _One party_ that went a little too far, and you're _banishing _me?" Blair cried,

"Oh, Blair!" Eleanor Waldorf said in exasperation, "I am not _banishing _you! Stop being so dramatic!"

"Oh really? Because you're sending me off to _Vermont _for the entire summer; that sounds an awful lot like banishment to me!"

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf, you are going and that's final." Her mother replied firmly, before smiling slightly, "I'm sure you'll make lots of new friends dear, who knows, there may be some familiar faces too." And with that, Eleanor Waldorf pulled her daughter into a tight but brief embrace, before releasing her and opening the limo door for her. Blair glared at her mother for a moment before reluctantly climbing into the limo.

"I'll see you when you get back," her mother said smiling, "have fun." She said, shutting the door, leaving Blair alone, trapped in the limo that was taking her to her exile.

That limousine felt a lot like a prison all of a sudden.

"Father, I really think that _this."_ Chuck said, indicating to the luggage the doorman was setting down on the pavement outside the hotel, "Is a little excessive." Bart Bass was having none of it; he turned to his son, who was leaning casually up against the wall of the building and sighed, his face stony as per usual, "So was the bill I was greeted with upon my return from Monaco. Charles, I turn a blind eye to an awful lot when it come to you and your…antics," he paused to glare at his son, "But three million dollars in repairs for damage to the hotel, not to mention the amount you spent on alcohol and drugs and hookers. Charles, it went too far." At this, Chuck pushed off the wall, rolling his eyes,

"Yes, so the party got a little out of hand, its nothing we can't afford, so I don't see what the problem is?"

"Of course you don't, Charles. Because despite my best efforts, you're still a boy. Now, Eleanor's limo should be here shortly, so I suggest you stop the whining and just accept it." He paused watching as his son glared at him, leaning back against the wall, Bart sighed again when Chuck reached into his pocket and retrieved a cigarette which he then proceeded to light, lift to his lips and take a long drag from,

"Charles," his father said as he approached his son again, Chuck let out the puff of smoke and Bart coughed slightly,

"Charles!" He said, harsher this time, "It will be good for you." Chuck just rolled his eyes, taking another drag of his cigarette.

Just as he blew out the smoke again, a long, black limo pulled to a stop outside the hotel. Bart smiled thinly as the driver got out in order to help the doorman load Chuck's bags into the boot.

"I don't see why you had to confiscate my limo though," Chuck grumbled as he walked towards his father,

"It was for your own good, Charles. Mrs. Waldorf has very kindly offered to let you travel with her daughter to the camp, I expect you to behave yourself." And with that, Bart Bass, snatched the cigarette from Chuck's hand and turned, walking back into his hotel without any further goodbye. Chuck grumbled audibly as the driver opened the door and he slid onto the leather seats.

It was only when the car started to pull off the pavement that he noticed there was another figure in the limo.

He'd almost forgotten that he'd be sharing the limo with Eleanor's daughter, oh what was her name; Claire was it? _Blair_. That was it; he smirked to himself as he allowed his gaze to run up and down the girl sat on the other side of the limo, staring intently out of the window.

She was, well she was gorgeous. He thought. Puberty had done a good job with this one that was for sure. Of course, she'd always been elegant, but now, with her soft curves and ivory skin she was entrancing.

He dark chocolate curls were held in place by a simple gold hair band, and her petite body was concealed by a soft brown dress and lacey tights adorned her long, thin legs that were currently crossed as she sat, glaring determinedly out of the limo window.

Blair hadn't even noticed the car stopping, let alone the boy who had slipped quietly into her limo and who was now watching her.

She turned when she felt the heat of his gaze on her back, for a moment she allowed a look of complete confusion to cross her face, before she carefully arched one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows at the boy staring at her from across the small space.

He was handsome, she had to admit.

_Very _handsome.

And he was looking at her with dark, almost onyx eyes, and a slight smirk playing on his lips as she ran her eyes up and down his figure.

He was wearing a simple suit with a yellow shirt and a bowtie.

He had a strong jaw that and an air about him that was something bordering regal.

He simply oozed confidence, borderline cockiness, she thought to herself. But then it occurred to her,

Her mother hadn't mentioned anything about her travelling with another teenager, had she?

"_Who knows, there may be some familiar faces there too"_

And just like that Blair Waldorf realized exactly who was sat opposite her.

Chuck Bass.

Son of one of her mothers business partners, Bart, and the Upper East Sides most notorious womanizer.

At this, her eyebrows shot up even further, and, as if on cue, his smirk grew.

"Well, well. Chuck Bass," she said a smile growing across her face, fluttering her dark eyelashes slightly at the lusty eyed boy sat across from her, "It has been a while." She held out her hand expecting him to shake it or…something, what she most defiantly wasn't expecting was for him to take it in his own strong hands and bring in gently up to his soft lips.

Her voice was like honey, he thought, as he kissed her hand.

She was unlike anything he had ever seen. She was breathtaking.

"Blair Waldorf," she drawled, she felt her cheeks flush slightly at this point. Hurriedly, she drew back her hand, Blair Waldorf doesn't _blush _she thought. But there was just something about the way this boy was looking at her. Nate had never looked at her like that. Not once in their five-year relationship had he even reduced her to blushing by a simple look.

But Chuck Bass didn't need to know that.

"What have they got you doing time for then, Bass?" she asked, regaining her sense.

"Party got out of hand, you know, the normal." He smirked,

That damn smirk, her stomach fluttered slightly,

"What about you, Waldorf? Something tells me that the resident queen of the Upper East Side wouldn't just abandon her throne for the fun of it?" he asked, looking into her chocolate eyes.

At this, she sighed dramatically, "My mother is unreasonable." She replied simply.

"One party gets a little bit out of hand and suddenly, I go from being daughter of the year, to being the worlds biggest embarrassment." She murmured, staring intently out of the window

At this, Chuck raised an eyebrow, "know the feeling," he said, almost softly. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, before Chuck decided he wanted to know more about the beauty in front of him. The last time they'd seen each other they had been about twelve. He smiled fondly at the memory.

_Blair Waldorf laughed easily, a tinkling bell like sound that warmed the hearts of everyone around her as her best friend; Serena Vander Woodsen splashed water from the hot tub the group was currently residing in. Chuck himself was laughing along with something Nathaniel Archibald, another childhood friend of his, had said regarding the sunny haired beauty sat grinning next to Blair._

"_I think," Serena said beaming around at the group, "that we should play truth or dare!" At this Blair squealed and the girls erupted into a fresh bout of giggling. The boys exchanged glances, before Chuck smirked,_

"_Okay then, S, truth or dare?" he said wickedly,_

"_Hmmm," Serena said, glancing at Blair, before saying, "Truth!" loudly._

"_Drunkest you've ever gotten?" Chuck said, grinning wickedly. At this, Serena blushed slightly, "Well…I don't exactly remember…" Serena said, causing Blair to burst into another fit of giggles and Chuck and Nate to exchange amused glances,_

"_Oh my god! S, that's terrible!" Blair laughed, sounding like she really didn't think it was that terrible at all,_

"_Fine then, you're go!" Serena said, giggling too,_

"_Dare." Blair said proudly, Serena looked around for a second before her eyes settled on Chuck,_

"_Make out with Chuck." She said, smirking, at the mention of his name, Chuck's eyebrows shot up, but seeing the look of fear and embarrassment in the dark haired girls eyes caused him to smirk slightly at her,_

"_Fine." She said bravely, moving her way around the hot tube until she was stood in front of him. She bit her lip softly before leaning in a brushing her rosy lips against his. He remembered the slight fluttery feeling he got in his stomach at her touch. And when she locked her lips to his in a slightly fiercer manor, he was surprised to find himself returning the kiss eagerly, bringing his hands up to rest on her hips, pulling her towards him as her locked in his hair._

_It hadn't been his first kiss._

_Not by a long way._

_But it had been the first time he'd ever felt that little fluttery feeling._

"You know, it's been a long time since we've done this." He said, moving closer towards her, she turned as she felt him coming closer towards her, she smiled warmly at him, "Yeah, I think the last time I saw you properly, we were-"

"Playing truth or dare in CeCe's hot tub if I remember rightly?" at this, she flushed slightly,

What was wrong with her, an hour in the car with him, and he already had her blushing like a little girl,

"Do you remember?" he smirked, at this she turned towards him, subconsciously edging towards him and closing the gap between them and raising her eyebrows,

"Hmmm," she whispered.

And suddenly, they were so close, and everything around them seemed to disappear,

She new she was playing with fire, but in that moment, she didn't care. It was if all rational thought had been erased from her mind as she leaned in even closer and breathed, "remind me."

And then, the space between them vanished, as his lips crashed against hers. Her hands wound around his neck, locking in his hair and pulling his face closer to hers as she deepened the kiss. His hands found their way to her hips, encircling her waist and pressing her tighter against him as their tongues fought for dominance. Finally, she broke the kiss, pulling back firmly and gasping for breath,

"That was-"

"A mistake." she said firmly, "That was a mistake, I'm...I'm sorry," she said, shuffling away and turning to face stare out the window again, leaving Chuck sat there, still with slightly uneven breaths, in complete and utter bemusement.

_**TBC...?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone reviewed, it literally means so much to me**_

_**SI know this is a ridiculously quick update and that this chapter is really short, but i just really wanted to get it out there :)**_

_**Well, anyway, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it xo**_

_**-B**_

**CHAPTER TWO**

Blair Waldorf practically leapt from the car the moment it pulled to a stop outside the doors of Camp Whisper, leaving a very uncomfortable Chuck Bass lounging on the plush leather seats and feeling far more confused and embarrassed than he had ever been in his life.

He quickly dragged himself out of the limousine that for the past three hours he'd be trapped in and came to stand next to the utterly gorgeous and utterly bemusing girl who was now stood just before the grand steps that lead up to the main oak doors.

He felt even more uncomfortable when she flinched slightly upon feeling him come to stand next to her.

Part of him wanted to ask her what he'd done, but he didn't, instead he just murmured, "So, this is what prison looks like then."

At this she turned and laughed, still with that same tinkling bell sound she'd had as a twelve year old.

"I guess it is." She paused, before biting her lip softly.

"Chuck, I…" but the words died on her lips as she turned to look at him, her eyes full of bemusement, sadness, embarrassment and, was that a trace of fear?

And there he was, stood, watching her intently, that damn smirk playing on his lips just as she'd expected. He raised an eyebrow at her, almost daring her to continue. She opened her mouth to try again but no words came out.

"What's the matter, Waldorf? Cat got your tongue?" He chided softly, taking a step closer to her, staring intently into her eyes.

Instead she just stared back at him, searching desperately for…something.

"Miss Waldorf, Master Bass, your bags are being transported to your rooms, would you like to follow me inside and we can begin your tour?" A woman of about fifty asked politely, causing Blair to whirl around to face her, thus ending the miniature stare down.

"Thank you," Blair said smiling, just as Chuck said, "I'll pass."

Blair shot Chuck a glare before turning back and smiling sweetly at the woman,

"Would you lead the way?" She asked politely.

The woman nodded, turning and walking up the stairs, Blair made to follow, grabbing Chuck and dragging him along with her.

"I don't see why we need a _tour_." Chuck grumbled quietly as the woman, Liza her name was, lead them up yet another flight of stairs.

"Don't be an idiot, Bass. If there's no tour, how are we supposed to find our way around," she stated,

"And this is your bedroom, Mr Bass." Liza said, pushing open one of the many wooden doors that lined the passage they were currently being lead along, "Miss Waldorf, yours is just across the hall over there." At this, Blair raised an eyebrow as she regarded the close proximity of her bedroom to Chucks.

_Oh my god._

"Looks like we're neighbours, Waldorf." Chuck smirked, throwing Blair a wink as he backed through into his bedroom,

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get all…_settled in_." he called back over his shoulder.

The moment his door closed behind him, Blair groaned, he cheeks burning crimson. _Again._

What was it about this boy.

He was attractive, yes.

He had that whole bad boy thing going on, yes.

He looked at her with those smouldering onyx eyes…

"Oh my God." She whispered, leaning against the wall for support.

"You alright, dear?" Liza asked,

Blair looked up,

"Yes. Yeah, I'm…I'm fine. Just…I'm fine." Blair paused, looking around, and anywhere but at the kind faced woman who was currently regarding her with concern.

"This one's my room, yeah?" she asked, already pushing through the door and into the room.

The moment she shut the door behind her, she collapsed on the bed.

What the hell was up with her?

She hadn't seen this boy in over five years and all of a sudden, she was...

Well, not behaving like Blair Waldorf anymore, because _Blair Waldorf _doesn't blush like a five year old girl just because some _boy _looked at her. She doesn't allow some stupid _boy_ to get under her skin after just a few hours of his company, and she most _defiantly _doesn't go around kissing random guys.

But that was the thing:

Chuck Bass _wasn't _a random guy.

They grew up together.

So they hadn't seen each other in five years, but...that didn't make him a random guy.

They had a history too...well, sort of...

Not really...

Oh, what was wrong with her? she thought as she ran her hands through her tangled mass of chestnut curls, finally burying her head in her hands.

She was letting _Chuck Bass _get inside her head.

The boy who had...left.

She'd started seeing Nate about two weeks after _the hot-tub incident _and...after that, she'd stopped seeing Chuck.

It was suddenly dawning on her...

There had been no big fight, no reason for him to excommunicate himself from the rest of the group, she'd always put it down to people simply growing apart but...

No.

She didn't want to finish that thought.

Chuck Bass had already consumed far to many of her precious thoughts with his strong jaw and soft lips and they way he had tasted and smelled as he crushed his lips hard against hers, and the way he had smelt as she had breathed in his scent...

_**No.**_

Blair Waldorf was not going to think about Chuck Bass for one second more...

Chuck lay, sprawled on hi bed, staring up at the ceiling, his mind on a certain thoroughly intriguing, beautiful and confusing brunette that was at that very moment sat in a room just across the hall from him.

Were they trying to torture him?

He groaned softly at the thought of Blair, he silky red lips as they grazed his, her sweet smelling mass of dark curls, those eyes that couldn't hide anything, the feel of her soft skin beneath his hands as they'd kissed in the limo, the little fluttery feeling he'd gotten the moment he'd realised just who he was sharing a car with.

_That fluttery feeling._

Five years later and he still got that little incessant fluttering in the pit of his stomach at the mere sight of her.

Jesus.

He had his choice of woman.

He always had.

A different woman each night but...none of them had ever made him feel the way Blair had with just one kiss.

But, she had chosen Nathaniel.

Just as everyone knew she always would...

He sighed audibly, rolling over onto his stomach and reaching into his bag, retrieving a silver flask with his initials engraved onto the front of it and took a long swig.

Scotch always made everything better, he thought to himself,

Blair...Blair was...complicated.

Always had been.

The more scotch he drank, the less he could pinpoint exactly why though...


	3. Authors Note xo -B

_**A/N: As someone has very kindly pointed out to me, of they were travelling to California they would've been in the car for MUCH longer than three hours, so I'm sorry for any confusion caused, but i have changed it so they are now going to Vermont (that works roughly yeah?) as always, thank you so much for your reviews, they mean the world to me and I'm so glad that you guys seem to be liking this :)**_

_**In the next chapter you're definitely going to hear more about Blair's relationship with Nate, why she was at the party (which involves Serena) and why Chuck is not still a member of the gang...**_

_**I should be updating soon, however, i currently have exams so it may be a while, anyway, yeah :)**_

_**Thank youuuu xo**_

_**-B**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: So, here it is guys! Chapter three! Sorry it took a while but I have chapter four already half written, so I hopefully I may be able to update that later today or maybe tomorrow! so yeah, I hope you like it! Thank you so much for the reviews, they mean so much to me!**_

_**This chapter has another flashback in it and a little bit of reference to Serena but not much, and we find out more about Nate in the next chapter (sorry, but just trust me!) anyway yeah, enjoyy xo**_

_**-B **_

Chapter Three

Blair was woken at some ungodly hour the next morning by a knock on her door. "Just a second," she called, carefully removing her sleeping mask and tugging on her silk kimono as she padded over and opened the door.

Chuck Bass was stood there, in a pair of kaki trousers and a checked dress shirt… he looked almost casual…

"Bass, what are you doing waking me up at," she glanced at her ornate silver clock that was positioned on the dresser, "six thirty in the morning? Are you insane waking up this early?" she paused as a voluptuous blonde twig wearing a very skimpy nightgown walked down the hall from the direction of Chuck's room, "Unless you haven't been to sleep that is," she said, glaring the stick bitch down.

"Calm down, Waldorf!" Chuck laughed, "Funnily enough, you aren't the only girl whose room is along this corridor!" at this, Blair blushed slightly,

"Getting jealous are we, Waldorf?" he smirked, she glowered at him,

"What do you want, Bass?" She said, stiffly,

She looked beautiful stood there, arms folded firmly against her chest, dressed in nothing but a lacey nightgown that left very little to the imagination and a silk kimono that was hanging open.

Blair glared at him as he ran his gaze up and down her scantily clad figure. Suddenly, she felt incredibly self-conscious. She horridly closed her kimono across her slim figure and tied it securely in place,

"I just thought you might like to attend breakfast with me? Something tells me you don't exactly feel like eating…_on your own_" he drawled, she rolled her clear brown eyes and was about to decline, when his words sunk in.

He was right, the last thing she wanted was to walk into a room full of people and have to eat on her own. By the end of the day she was sure she'd have some new friends, classes began later on that day and she had an hour of fashion design followed by two hours of acting class and then, she thought, she was going to go for a swim once classes were over…but, in the meantime, it looked like she was stuck with Chuck Bass as her soul companion,

"Give me ten minuets and then come and get me?" she said, he nodded before turning and allowing her to close the door.

Blair turned back to her recently unpacked wardrobe that was hanging neatly in one of the cupboards in her room.

_What to wear? _She wondered.

Finally, she settled on a simple blue dress with a high neckline but that dipped low at the back that was belted at the waist. She placed a red hair band carefully into her perfect curls and opted for a pair of black, Jimmy Choo kitten heals and then studied her reflection and, after adding a light layer of foundation, a flick of mascara and a bit of shimmering lip-gloss, she was satisfied.

She turned from regarding herself critically in the mirror when she heard a light knock on her door, she smiled to herself, Chuck Bass was nothing if not punctual it seemed,

"Chuck," she greeted him as she opened her door and stepped out,

"You look positively _entrancing_," he drawled as he took in her appearance, it was quarter to seven in the morning and Blair had been out of bed for about fifteen minuets and she still managed to achieve a level of perfection that made every other woman just pail into insignificance next to her. He offered her his arm and she regarded in wordlessly with raised eyebrows be!" she before taking it,

"Thank you," she said smiling up at him,

"anything for you princess," he said sarcastically as they walked down the hall, she laughed and nudged his side playfully.

Blair and Chuck sat at one of the many tables eating breakfast peacefully, Chuck with his full English breakfast and Blair with low fat yoghurt and coffee,

"Oh my God!" a girl exclaimed, coming and sitting down at their table, Chuck raised his eyebrows as Blair glared at the tall girl who was now occupying the seat opposite her,

"And you are?" she demanded icily,

"Oh my god!" the girl exclaimed again, he voice was annoyingly high pitched, Blair thought, "my names Harriet! And you're…you're _Blair Waldorf_!" at this, Blair raised an eyebrow, and Chuck started to laugh, "I read that you be exiled to a camp in Vermont for the summer on Gossip Girl but I didn't think you were coming _here_!" she said excitedly,

"I didn't know they got Gossip Girl…_here_" Blair said in mild disgust, Harriet ignored her tone and just shook her head furiously,

"I live in New York! Oh my God, you are literally my idol! If you need anything, me and my cousin, Loretta," she babbled indicating to a tall mousy haired girl sat at a table nearby, "will happily help!" at this, Blair smiled slightly, so they weren't Upper East Siders, they dressed respectably and every queen needs her handmaidens afterall,

"Well," she said slowly, "I have fashion class all morning, but maybe we could meet for lunch." It wasn't a statement, it was an order, Queens don't ask permission for anything, Harriet nodded again, Blair stared at her, then shoed her away as she turned to a laughing Chuck,

"Looks like you've found your minions, Waldorf, they aren't bad either," Chuck said, his voice dripping innuendo as he stared at Harriet's ass as she waltzed back to her table. Blair glared at him furiously, "No, no, _no._" she said firmly, "my minions are off limits!" He chuckled softly at this,

"As the Queen commands," he mocked; she punched his arm playfully,

"I have class, so just…don't be an ass…" she paused, then smirked at him, "oh wait, you just permanently are one, well, in that case, try and be slightly less of one!" she laughed at his scowl, and jokingly blew him a kiss as she waltzed off in the other direction,

"See you at lunch, Waldorf," he called after her as he watched he sashay her way out of the dining hall, noticing with annoyance, that he wasn't the only guy in the room admiring her swaying ass, then again, could he blame them?

She was easily the hottest girl in the room.

Blair glared at about six girls on her way out as they got up and were walking in the direction of Chuck, of course, it was to be expected, he was, after all gorgeous, and, he was, after all, Chuck Bass.

She sighed softly as she made her way through the halls towards the textile rooms, she'd been planning on avoiding him today, after there…incident the day before, but… for some reason, she had found herself enjoying his company far more than she should've done at breakfast that morning.

All the bantar and the teasing that had ensued before Harriet interrupted and she'd had to leave for class had been fun…refreshing actually, she couldn't remember the last time she'd had that much fun with a guy.

No, that was a lie, she could, it had been that summer when they were twelve at the Hamptons.

_Chuck found Blair sat, sulking down by the pool,_

"_What are you and S fighting about this time then, Waldorf?" he asked, plonking himself down beside her,_

"_She just takes everything away from me!" Blair exploded, "she can't even let me have my mother! Everything feels like a competition and my mother just…she always takes her side, everyone does!" Blair said, her voice was so quiet at the end, all the hurt she felt at being put second by everyone, including her mother was suddenly overwhelming and she felt the tears well up in her eyes,_

"_I'm her __**daughter**__," Blair whispered as the first tear slid down her flushed cheeks, Chuck sighed, putting his arm around her and pulling her too him, under any other circumstance, she would've protested, but for some reason, it felt incredibly comfortable, safe almost._

"_You aren't always second, Waldorf, not by a long shot!" he murmured into her hair, _

"_Yes, I am!" she sobbed, "Serena, she's prettier than me, and funnier than me and nicer and more carefree, she…she's everything that I'm not…" she whispered, leaning further into his embrace._

"_No," he disagreed, shaking his head softly, "You're far smarter than her, and I think you're funny! And so what you don't get drunk or stupid and girly at every given opportunity? Its annoying, trust me!" He paused and she looked up at him with wide eyes. _

_She wasn't crying anymore and she had a ghost of a smile on her lips, _

"_She may be tall and blond, but you're the girl boys are gonna want to stay with," he finished, she stared up at him, then beamed, and leaning up, she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, _

"_You've not gone all soft on me, have you, Bass?" she asked laughing slightly,_

"_Never," he had promised, winking at her mischievously at her, "If there's one thing I'm not its 'soft'" he chuckled, his voice dripping with innuendo,_

"_Ew, gross Bass!' she exclaimed pushing him off of her, but he grabbed her and pulled her tighter against him,_

"_Come on, Waldorf," he drawled seductively, "You know you want it," she laughed loudly at this, having already forgotten her mother and Serena, funny how just five minuets with Chuck could make her forget everything bad about her life._

_He truly was her partner in crime,_

"_You're heinous!" she laughed, "now, we have social destruction to plan, are you coming or not?" she said, leaping up and holding out her hand to help him up, he took it and stood up, _

"_And who's social are we destructing?" he asked winking playfully at her, she rolled her eyes in mock annoyance, _

"_Serena's you jackass! Now come on, she's not going to destroy herself, she's far too perfect for that!" She cried tugging him along behind her._

He had always been there for her.

That was what she had missed most about him.

Whenever she was fighting with Serena or upset with Nate all she wanted to do was talk to Chuck but…he hadn't been there.

He had left her.

And she still didn't know why.

Had she done something? Had Nate, or Serena?

No, surely not, that wouldn't have been enough for him to completely excommunicate himself from the entire group.

She sighed again as she came to the door leading into the fashion department, she could think about Chuck later, for now, it was about actually maybe enjoying something at this prison.

Well, maybe prison wasn't quite the right term.

And it wasn't like this was the only thing she'd be enjoying...

_Chuck..._

_No. _she silently commanded herself, _I will not think about him, not until after class at least..._

She was surprised to find Chuck waiting for her when she came out of class.

He was leaning up against a wall, smirking as he checked out all the various girls from Blair's class, she glared at him and rolled her eyes as she waltzed over to him, glowering stonily at the girls who were smiling flirtatiously in his direction,

"Couldn't stay away, could you, Bass?" she said as she stopped in front of him,

"I had an idea i just _had _to run by you," he smirked.

At this, Blair raised an eyebrow,

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Follow me and find out," he said mysteriously, holding his hand out for her to take.

She looked at it in surprise for a while before reaching out and slipped her small delicate hand into his large strong ones.

_He has **really **nice hands, _she thought to herself.

He had no idea what he was thinking.

Chuck Bass didn't hold hands.

_Ever_.

But here he was, clutching her warm, small hand in his and actually kind of liking it.

And right on cue, there it was, that annoying, incessant fluttering in his stomach.

They didn't speak as he lead her through the halls of the house and out into the grounds,

"Bass..." Blair asked suspiciously when he lead her in the direction of the lake, "Where are you taking me,"

"Patience, Princess" he winked just as they came to the beach that lined the lake,

"Bass..." Blair murmured in a warning tone, he grinned and tugged one of her bikinis out of his pockets,

"Wha-"

"Just put it on, Blair," he said pointing to one of the wooden changing rooms on the beach,

She glared at him, before snatching the bikini and waltzing off to the changing room.

When she emerged, she found Chuck, yet again, waiting for her outside,

"How long does it take you to change, Waldorf?" he grumbled, but he soon stopped when she revealed her scantily clad figure.

_You're perfect _he wanted to say, but he didn't

Instead, he just grinned at her, running his gaze up and down her body, she rolled her gaze when his eyes stopped on her breasts,

"my face is up here, Bass" she laughed, he winked at her,

He was now stood in just a pair of swim trunks and, she had to admit, he looked gorgeous, like, better than gorgeous.

She gasped ever so slightly as her eyes drifted over his toned body...

_perfect_, the word resounded around in her head, and then he took her hand once again, pulled her towards the lake, and all rational thoughts left her mind.

And when he scooped her up in his arms and started running towards the water, instead of screaming and protesting, she just threw her head back and laughed,

And then he threw her.

Yes, Chuck Bass actually threw a screaming and flailing Blair Waldorf into the icy cold lake.

When she resurfaced, she was pissed.

No pissed didn't even begin to cover it.

"Charles Bartholomew Bass!" She practically screamed,

He looked at her, her eyes blazing, her soaking hair plastered to her face, her mascara running slightly and in that moment, he didn't think she'd ever looked more beautiful...or pissed...or hilarious; he couldn't help but laugh, he laughed so hard that his stomach hurt,

She glowered at him in all of his smug but _incredibly _sexy fit of laughter and she found herself trying to fight back giggles.

She launched herself at him, tackling him.

When her small body collided with him, he wasn't expecting it. It caught him off guard and because of that, he hadn't braced himself.

They both went splashing backwards into the water, she squealed, also not expecting it, just before her head was submerged in the water.

"Ohmygod!" she exclaimed, as she came back up for air.

Chuck spat out a mouthful water before rounding on Blair,

"What the hell was that for?" he demanded, neither of them noticing that her hands were still laced on his bare, muscular chest at that his were still resting firmly and almost possessively on her hips.

"Being an ass," she said quietly,

"You love me really!" Chuck laughed, and suddenly, Blair was very aware of the compromising position they were in, her hands on his chest, his on her waist, them both soaking while pressed tightly together...

She laughed lightly, stepping back before saying, "So, what was the surprise?"

**_A/N: Again, its a bit on the short side but still, the next chapter should be up by tomorrow evening and yeah :) read and reviewww xxo_**

**_-B_**


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N: okay, so, here it is, chapter four ahh I just want to say thank you so much for all the reviews, they mean so much to me and yeah I hope you like this, it's a longer one this time and hopefully answers quite a few of the lingering questions…it's set a few days later at lunch. Fair warning, towards the end of this chapter things get a little…heated…I kept everything clean, and its no more than we'd see on the show, but just thought I should warn you, oh, and I know that I also promised you that you would find out what happened with Serena and the party, but it just didn't happen, so sorry but I hope you like it anyway xo**_

_**-B**_

Chapter Four

"Why did you leave?" Blair asked as she slid onto the bench next to Chuck at their table in the canteen, as she hurriedly dismissed Harriet and Loretta. He looked up, eyebrows raised,

"What are you talking about, Waldorf?" he replied in confusion, she gave him a withering stare before tuning to her food tray, picking up her folk and stabbing a piece of lettuce.

"Why did you leave?" she repeated, before sighing deeply, "Why did you stop hanging out with us?" at this, Chuck raised an eyebrow,

"What do you mean?"

"You know full well what I mean, Bass!" she said, getting annoyed now, "One minuet we were all friends, and then the next…we don't see you anymore? You don't hang around with us, you avoid every social event possible…you don't even talk to Nate anymore. You guys were like brothers." She said, her eyes never once leaving his face.

She couldn't understand it.

The question had been bugging her since she first realised exactly who he was and, despite her best efforts, she just couldn't stop thinking about it, every time he would tease her or taunt her or make her laugh there it was, at the back of her mind, the words _you left me _resounding in her head.

He was acting like those five years hadn't happened being his usual self around her, but, they had. And she couldn't seem to forget it.

Chuck didn't respond, instead he just stared intently down at his food.

"You left, Chuck." She whispered, suddenly feeling incredibly fragile. Chuck of course noticed the distinct change in her tone, she wasn't demanding answers anymore; she was _pleading_. But he couldn't tell her the truth.

_You chose Nathaniel_

The words resounded around his head but, of course he couldn't say them allowed. It was bad enough he was even thinking them.

Chuck Bass didn't say things like that.

So, he finally looked up at her, her deep chocolate eyes staring up at him, filled with confusion and curiosity and…_hurt_. But, Chuck Bass doesn't do soft, so, he just forced a smirk onto his lips and raised an eyebrow before drawling out, "Why? Did you miss me, Waldorf?"

"Yes!" the words had left her lips before she'd even stopped to consider what she should say.

He hadn't been expecting that.

At all.

He stared at her, smirk wiped from his face now; she just stared back, wide eyed.

_Oh my God_ was all she could think.

"I…erm, I…" She tried before finally giving up, she couldn't take back what she'd said now and she knew that the only way she'd ever get an answer from him, well, the answer she wanted, was if she was honest too, so she just looked at him and whispered, "I missed you, Chuck. We all did." She paused, "Chuck, you were one of my _best friends _of course I missed you. You…" her voice crackled slightly,

_You kissed me and then you left _she felt like yelling,

_Oh my God, where did that come from? _She thought to herself, of course she didn't care about _that_. It was nothing.

She continued by saying, "you left, Chuck, and I don't understand why?" her voice broke again and she could feel the tears welling in her eyes,

_What the hell is wrong with you_, she thought to herself,

"Did you hate us _that much _that you just couldn't bear to be around us? Did…did I do something?" her voice came out so small at the end, so pathetic, so weak.

He turned her into this weak little girl.

He always had done, but she had hoped that now might be different, but no. Alas Charles Bass still had the exact same effect on her.

He just stared at her, mouth open slightly, she looked so…broken, so…so beautifully fragile.

Were those actual _tears _glistening in her eyes, or was that just a trick of the light?

_You chose Nathaniel_

He wanted to scream it, to yell it at her, to make her understand that he didn't leave her because he hated her, he left because he hated himself.

But he didn't.

He couldn't.

So instead, he just looked at her, and said quietly, "I don't hate you, Blair."

She was looking at him now with lidded eyes,

"Then why did you leave?" She asked, stronger now.

And then, his wall was up,

"Things were getting boring, that's all, Waldorf." He said nonchalantly, "It was nothing personal." He drawled, his signature smirk returning to his lips.

She stared at him in wide-eyed disbelief.

"Well," she said stiffly, rising to her feet, "If I'm so _boring _you can eat lunch on your own."

"I'll hardly be on my own," he called after her as she walked off, she turned back to him, just in time to see a tall, busty blonde saunter over to him and slide into the seat she was perched on just moments before. She watched as he placed his hand near the hem of the girl's skirt, lightly stroking her thigh.

"You make me sick, Chuck." She yelled, causing many of the other people sat in the dining hall to look up at the scene unfolding before them, "don't come anywhere near me again." She practically growled, he looked at her with raised eyebrows and for a moment it almost looked like he was going to respond, but then he shook his head and turned his attention back to the slutty blonde.

Blair Waldorf was fuming.

"Get out!" Blair exclaimed, the minuet Loretta and Harriet stepped through the doors.

They weren't Connie and Iz exactly, but they were in desperate need of a Queen and she figured a queen couldn't rule a kingdom without any subjects; besides, they had kept her busy over the past couple of days. Her and Chuck had spent those days batting back quick and sharp flirtatious remarks at meal times and engaging in water fights down by the lake, and they had both come to the silent conclusion that this prison was..bearable...

_Chuck_, of course she was thinking about him, she was always thinking about him lately.

Go, he was such an…_ass_!

Nate would never have done anything like what he had done earlier…

_Nate_…

She wondered how he was doing; it had been three weeks since they'd broken up. It had been the right decision.

Neither of them were happy and they just weren't right together anymore. Her mother had kicked up a fuss, his parents too, but, as she had told her mother, it was her life. She could be with whoever she wanted to be…

Her minions had retreated by this point and so she was left alone, slowly she wandered over to the window that looked out over the camps grounds; she had a beautiful view of the lake from her room.

_The lake._

She stared out, looking at all the people walking along by it, there were some people swimming, a few boats out on the lake as well and…

_Oh my God._

Chuck Bass was lounging on the sandy beach that lined the lake, surrounded by what looked an awful lot like a group of scantily clad girl's, she rolled her eyes, but continued to watch from the window. She watched as those stupid skanks fawned all over him. It was pathetic.

Then, one of them kissed him.

Something clicked inside of Blair in that moment and she was suddenly overcome by the urge to kill the stupid slut.

What was going on with her…was she…?

_Jealous_?

She glanced out the window and noticed Chuck now had the girl sat on his lap as he made out with her.

A wave of completely unexplainable jealousy passed over Blair at this point.

Yep, defiantly jealousy...

What the hell was wrong with her?

Chuck could kiss whoever the hell he wanted…right?

But she just couldn't fight the feeling of complete and utter stomach churning jealousy.

_Oh my God, _she thought to herself, _I haven't seen this boy if __**five years**__, and I haven't thought about him in…a long time…and now…now I'm sat here, spying on him while he makes out with other girls and…feeling jealous! What is wrong with me? _

She groaned as she moved away from the window and sat herself down on the edge of her bed, her mid filled with a thousand thoughts,

It was like half of her mind was focusing on thinking up new and painful ways of killing every single one of the skinny bitches, while the other… the other was focusing on him. His lips, his eyes, the way he had kissed her like he was a dying man and she was his oxygen. The way he looked at her as though she was the only girl in the room…just…_him_.

He found her later that evening curled up on a window seat in the library, head resting on the cool glass while everybody else ate dinner.

She didn't feel like eating.

"Waldorf," he said by way of greeting as he perched himself on her window seat.

She hadn't heard him coming, so when she felt his presence and heard his smooth voice murmur her name, she turned, surprised that he'd found her…surprised he'd been looking.

"What do you want, Bass?" she asked glaring at him.

_She looks gorgeous when she's pissed_, he thought to himself, but he was pulled from his thoughts by her next words,

"Let me guess, you got bored of your blonde sket?" she said icily, at this, he chuckled, edging towards her on the small window seat they were now sharing,

"You mean, Roxie?" he drawled, she just glared at him. She knew that he should've been thinking about what a trampy name 'Roxie' was, but she wasn't.

What she was thinking was how good he smelled and how desperately she wanted him to kiss her again.

"Roxie's a whores name. I suppose it's fitting really." She shot back, determined to distract herself from the overwhelming urge to just lean in and graze her lips over his. He laughed again,

"Good to see the years haven't dulled your wit, B." he smirked,

She looked gorgeous, sat there with her curls slightly tangled, and a few straggles hanging across her face, he wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss her right then, but she was still pissed and he knew that it was probably too soon…

"They have dulled your taste in women though. When did you get so desperate? That bitch wasn't even attractive," she snapped, resorting to her last defence – bitch.

"Ooh," Chuck said, his smirk growing wider, he leaned in closer and, just for a second, she thought he was going to kiss her, she held her breath and allowed her eyes to flutter shut, but instead, he leaned in a brushed his lips close to her ear, whispering, "You weren't _jealous _were you, B?" she shoved him back in disgust,

"You wish, Bass!" She said rolling her dark eyes, he chuckled softly.

_Yeah, I do_, he thought.

"Why weren't you at dinner?" he said, changing the subject, "I had to eat…_on my own_." He said, as though it was the most unbelievable travesty, she laughed lightly, allowing herself to relax more,

"I thought you said you weren't going to be _alone_. " She said, eyebrows raised, "Had I known that your pride was going to be so…damaged I would, of course, have coming rushing to your aid!" she mocked, he laughed stared at her for a second before bursting out laughing, she regarded him for a minuet, her eyebrows still raised before finally giving in a joining in, she went to nudge his side playfully but totally missed and ended up falling into his lap, still laughing,

"Oh my God, sorry!" she cried, slightly breathless from laughing so much, he didn't answer, just continued laughing at her,

"And you say I'm desperate, Waldorf!" he chuckled as he went to scoop her up,

It was just so she could right herself, he told himself as he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her upwards and towards him.

She was staring at him now, their faces inches apart.

They weren't laughing anymore.

"Blair," he murmured, removing a stray curl from her face and tucking it behind her ear, "I…I'm sorry about this morning," She smiled up at him, her eyes shining in the dim lighting because, Chuck Bass didn't do apologies, in the exact same way that Blair Waldorf didn't do little girl; but, here they were and in that moment it was just the two of them, sat so close on a little secluded window seat in a practically empty library and they were so far away from everything else…

"You could never bore me…" he whispered softly, so lost in everything _her _that he didn't even realised what he was saying, and then her lips were on his, and he was pulling her onto his lap, her arms wrapping around his neck and locking in his dark hair as his found their home on her hips, pulling her towards him. Their kiss was hungry, just like the one in the car and when they finally pulled apart, it was simply to catch their breaths, their foreheads touching.

By now, Blair was sat on Chucks lap, straddling him and her arms were wound securely around his neck, keeping him close while his hands were placed possessively on her hips.

"No more blonde sluts, okay?" she whispered to him, he stared up at her, his expression one that she'd never seen on his face before, she stopped thinking about anything though the minuet he started peppering kisses down her neck, she gasped softly at the contact before pulling his lips back to hers. This time, their kiss was soft and tender, hungry and passionate yes, but there was something else there, something…more that made Blair Waldorf's heart leap for the first time in a very long time and Chuck Bass's stomach to flutter for the hundredth time since he'd stepped into that limo.

"Blair," Chuck moaned softly as she shifted slightly on his lap, her thigh brushing gently against his hardening manhood. She smirked down at him and wiggled her delicate hips causing Chuck to growl in her ear as he attached him lips to the nape of her neck, she purred softly in approval,

"You're perfect," he whispered as he ran his hands up and down her thighs, she giggled and squealed when he flipped them so that she was lying with her back on the comfy cushions of the window seat and he was lying in between he legs.

They stayed that way for a while, just kissing and touching and _feeling_, until they were interrupted by the shrill bell that signified that it was time for students to return to their rooms.

Chuck groaned in annoyance as he ground his hips against Blairs, locking his lips with hers again in protest, but she firmly pushed him back,

"Chuck," she was trying to sound firm but it came out as a sort of breathy moan.

He grinned down at her, his eyes black with lust as he attached his lips to her neck, but she pushed him off again,

"We have to go," she whispered, he sighed sitting up and bringing her with him.

He knew she was right, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

Chuck had been a lot further with more women that he cared to count but...not once had he ever felt that close, that _intimate _with another person as he did right at this moment with Blair.

She stood up, carefully smoothing down the rumples in her skirt, she looked up when she felt Chuck's gaze on her and smiled.

The way he was looking at her...

Nate had never looked at her like that, not once.

He was looking at her as though she was the most perfect, precious creature in all the world.

Chuck stood and slipped his hand into hers, pulling her through the row of books towards the exit.

They walked, hand in hand through the halls and, when they finally reached Blair's room, a little part of her wanted nothing more than to drag him through the door and continue where they'd left off in the library.

Part of her wished she was the carefree Serena, who didn't over-think everything, but, she wasn't. And she knew it was too soon.

Chuck smirked down at her; he could almost see the cogs whirring around in her head,

She smiled up at him finally,

"Goodnight, Bass," she murmured, threading her arms around his neck, leaning up on her tiptoes and grazing her bruised lips against his, she pulled away before he had a chance to deepen the kiss and then pushed through the door, neither of them noticing the small boy with a camera phone at the other end of the hall.

"Night, Waldorf," Chuck called as she slowly shut the door behind her.

Serena VanderWoodsen opened the door of her apartment to find an enraged Nathaniel Archibald,

"Nate, what are you doing here? It's like eleven?" she asked in confusion, he didn't bother to answer, he just out his phone in front of him so she could read it,

_**Evening Upper East Siders, **_

_**Looks like Queen B is rather enjoying her exile after all,**_

_**It seems the Waldorf has caught herself a Bass to keep her company,**_

_**So N, looks like you Queen has found a new King**_

_**xoxo**_

There was a photo of Chuck and Blair kissing attached to the blast, Serena looked up at Nate, eyes wide.

**_A/N: AAAAHHH please don't hate me! _**

**_So, hopefully I've answered a few questions! I wasn't sure about this chapter, it was really fun to write and I do like it but, I wasn't sure if it was a little premature? But oh well, they've got a lot to overcome, especially now Serena and Nate and the entire Upper East Side know about whatever it is they are...it should be interesting, I will hopefully update asap but, like I said, I have exams on so it may be a few days :) xo_**

**_-B_**


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Ahhh another update, just want to say a massive thank you to all who have reviewed, I love you all! I hope you like this chapter, not much happens really but it was necessary just to fill things in, more action in the next one I promise! Its not the best written one but hey ho, I hope you like it anyway! So yeah, please revieww I love hearing what you guys think :) xo**_

_**-B**_

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Blair Waldorf was on cloud nine.

She shut the door behind her, wandered over to her closet and pulled out a skimpy lace nightgown and slowly began to change.

_Chuck_ the word resounded through her head repeatedly, making her heart flutter and her stomach quiver.

She could still feel his hot hands on her body, could still taste him on her lips, smell him on her clothes.

_Him_.

She sighed, wandering over to her bed and sitting down on it.

"_You're perfect" _

Chuck Bass had called her perfect and she had never felt moved treasured than she did in that moment as he'd kissed her as though she was the only girl in the world.

She had never felt like this before.

Her heart had never thudded this loudly in her chest at just the mere memory of a boy.

Never had she felt so intimate with another person, so connected so safe…like she was home.

_Ohmygod _she thought to herself, unable to wipe the grin off of her face, but then it occurred to her;

What were they?

Were they together now, like was he her boyfriend or…was she just another of his sluts.

_No_. She hurriedly pushed the thought from her mind, she was not going to just be another girl to him; she wouldn't allow herself to be.

But she had to check.

She told herself over and over again as she tugged her cream kimono over her scantily clad figure and tied it that the only reason she was going over there was because they needed to talk.

That was it.

She had promised herself after trying to rush things with Nate that she would never make that same mistake again.

Besides, they were friends too, so why couldn't they just chat and laugh?

It couldn't hurt…right?

Chuck Bass was stunned.

Blair Waldorf had, not only gotten him confessing things that Chuck Bass doesn't normally _think _around girls, let alone actually say, but she had him going crazy.

Everywhere he turned, there she was; his clothes still smelled of her vanillary perfume, his skin still burned from where she had touched him, his hair was still slightly mussed from where her hands had tangled in his as she had purred in his ear. The feel and taste of her lips on his was still fresh on his mind and he found himself never wanting to erase the memories.

Any of them.

A little part of him had hoped that she would invite him into her room so they could continue where they'd left off in the library but, he knew that it was too soon.

For whatever reason this girl had Chuck Bass actually willing to wait.

This was madness.

He slumped down onto his bed after removing his shoes and discarding them near the door,

_Blair_ the voice in his head sung,

He had been with her, in her presence for no more than a week and yet, here he was, completely and utterly entranced by this extraordinary little creature. Feeling things that guys like Chuck Bass were not meant to feel. But then, he realised that all of a sudden, he found himself wanting to be '_Chuck Bass_' less and less. He didn't want to wake up next to a different girl every morning. There was only one girl he wanted, and she was sat in a room just across the hall probably fast asleep by now.

And suddenly, he wanted to see her.

He didn't really know why or couldn't explain the feeling he got but, the more and more he thought about her, her velvet voice as she yelled at him that morning, still managing to sound like honey. Her bright hairbands that she always insisted on wearing. Her chocolate eyes that, if you looked closely enough, couldn't hide anything, no matter how much she tried to make them. Her soft lips as they grazed against his, invoking feelings in him he didn't even know it was possible to feel, the more he wanted, no _needed _to see her.

And then, he was up off of his bed and out the door.

Blair Waldorf tore her door open just as Chuck Bass lifted his fist to knock on it,

"Hi," Blair practically squeaked as her gaze fell upon him. She had not been expecting that.

He stared at her for a moment, his eyes fixated on her lips as she bit it nervously.

And then, he was on her, his lips crashing hungrily against hers, and she was responding just as eagerly. She let out a small squeal when he lifted her up bridal style and, closing the door quickly, carried her over to her bed, never once breaking the kiss.

When Blair awoke the next morning, she was not alone.

She felt warm breath on her neck and nestled herself further into the strong arm that was draped across her stomach and against the bare chest of none other than Chuck Bass.

She smiled to herself as the memories of the night before came flooding back to her.

They hadn't done anything, not serious anyway, she had kept her promise not to take thing too far too fast. No, they had made out on her bed for a while and then they'd just sat up and talked.

_Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf lay, almost fully clothed under the comforter in her bed, snuggled up with their legs tangled together. He was playing absently with one of her soft curls as she babbled on about New York and her mother,_

"_She just doesn't get it, you know? It's like she still doesn't see the fact that, despite my best efforts _**_I'm not Serena_**_, and, I never will be." She sighed bitterly, and he gently lifted her chin so she was looking at him, _

"_Blonde is overrated," he smirked, "S may be hot, but you're the girl guys are gonna want to stay with," _

_He'd said those words to her before, a lifetime ago and the fact that he remembered it made her stomach do little flippy things and her heart flutter. _

_She beamed up at him, _

"_Sorry for my rant its just…If Serena hadn't been such a bitch and left me stranded at that party, maybe my mom wouldn't have flipped out like that and I wouldn't be here!" at this he raised an eyebrow, before leaning down and kissing her softly. _

_When he finally pulled back a minuet later, she was left breathless,_

"_Because here is so terrible, Waldorf?" he almost purred against her lips, she had smirked, slapping his bare chest playfully, _

"_You, Mr Bass, think of yourself far too highly!" she stated, at this, he chuckled softly,_

"_Its part of my charm," he said nonchantly. _

_She had sighed, contently this time, and snuggled further into his embrace, "I'm tired," she had mumbled, her eyelids already drifting shut, she opened them quickly when she felt him move beside her,_

"_Where are you going?" she asked, confused, he smiled down at her and whispered, "Goodnight, princess, I'll see you in the morning," _

"_Stay," it had been barely more than a whisper, but in the otherwise silent room he'd heard it loud and clear,_

"_You sure?" he asked, already slipping back beneath the covers, she had just nodded, nuzzling up to him._

_He watched her as she slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep for a moment, before wrapping her arms around her waist, pulling her tighter against him and closing his eyes._

"Good morning," she felt his words against the back of her neck before she heard them, and she found herself smiling softly when she felt him lightly press a kiss onto her bare shoulder,

"Same to you, Bass," she smiled,

"I was thinking," he said as he watched her slip out from between the covers and wander around the room in nothing but her skimpy nightdress, "We could go for an early morning swim, after breakfast of course?" he asked, almost tentatively, like he was scared she might reject him.

But Chuck Bass doesn't get scared, so instead, he hurriedly reconstructed his carefully built wall and added,

"You know, if you want too, I could always go _on my own_" at this, she turned,

_Oh my God, _she thought, _tell me that doesn't mean what I think it means, please tell me…_

"Chuck," she said in a warning tone, "We agreed, no more blonde sluts, right?" he just shrugged, climbing out of bed and wandering over to stand in front of her,

"Sure," he went to wrap his arms around her but she pushed him back shaking her head slowly,

"Let me get one thing perfectly straight, Bass," she practically growled, "I'm not just going to be another one of your sluts. OK? I'm not that type of girl so, either you're with me, or you're not?" she asked firmly

"Do you want me to be with you?" she asked in that same, tentative tone.

_Jesus, _he thought, _pull yourself together, dude. She's not going to reject you, and even if she does, so what? You could have any girl in this camp! _But no matter how much he told himself that, he knew that it was just not true.

He could've had any one of the girls there, but there was only one that he wanted, and she was stood in front of him, arms folded, glaring at him,

"You know my answer to that, Bass, I've already made it quite clear that –"

"Then you're mine," he whispered, pulling her towards him firmly and pressing his lips against hers.

She was shocked at his reaction for a second.

Part of her had expected another wall to go up and for this to end with her in tears on her bed.

But then, it occurred to her, he wasn't Nate.

Nate was meant to be this golden boy but he had broken her heart, so, if someone like that could break it, why couldn't someone like Chuck fix it?

"Good," she whispered in between kisses, "because you're mine too."

* * *

Nate Archibald was furious.

Chuck Bass?

_Chuck Bass?_

He was a no good womanizer who had ditched them because he thought he was too good for the likes of them.

What the _hell _was someone like Blair doing with someone like him?

She belonged with people like him, the good boys who were good for her, not someone like Chuck who was only going to use her.

It was funny really, he had been perfectly happy with their decision to break up, that was, until he'd seen her in the arms of his ex-best friend. Something inside him had just clicked and boy was he pissed.

Serena hadn't been any help.

She had been shocked, yes, but she had had the nerve to simply turn round to him, shrug and say,

"If he makes her happy, then good for her. You guys aren't in love anymore Nate. C'mon. If she's happy then just let it be, to be perfectly honest, she can see whoever she wants. She doesn't need your permission."

He had just stared at her incredulously.

_How is she okay with this? _He had thought, but then, Serena had to go top it all off by saying, "Besides, we all knew they liked each other. They always understood each other, it was only a matter of time really," she had then shrugged again before continuing with, "had he stuck around, who knows, maybe it would've happened sooner," she had then proceeded to wish him goodnight and effectively kick him out.

He had been fuming then and was still fuming now as he paced up and down in his apartment.

_Chuck Bass? _

He just couldn't get over it.

It wasn't that he wanted her back or anything, he just…he didn't want to see her get hurt. And he had known Chuck for a long time, too long to believe he could ever change.

He wasn't good enough for Blair, now he just had to find a way to prove it.

_**A/N: I'm evil, I know, more action next ep, i swear xo**_

_**-B**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N: So hi guys! I know I haven't updated in ages, but here we go! I hope you like this one, theres a bit more action in it, as promised and hopefully the next chapter should be up by Monday. This ones set about a week later... review as always love youu xo**_

_**-B**_

Eleanor Waldorf hid a slight smile when Nate showed her the photos on his phone.

Chuck and Blair kissing on the beach, splashing each other with water.

Chuck waiting for Blair outside her classroom.

The pair eating breakfast together.

Now, that photo caught Eleanor's eye.

The photo caught Chuck laughing at something outside of the shot, his head turned towards whatever it was, but, that wasn't why it intrigued her, you see, the snapshot also showed Blair, laughing in a way that Blair hadn't laughed in far too long, and as she laughed, she was seen stealing a piece of waffle from Chuck's plate.

Blair hadn't eaten waffles in _years_.

"And?" She asked, gazing at Nate expectantly, he just stared incredulously back,

"Mrs Waldorf, Blair is dating _Chuck Bass_. I assume I don't need to elaborate?"

"No, Nathaniel, I think that you do. My daughter made it perfectly clear that I couldn't control who she sees when the two of you broke up last month. So, I am yet to understand why you are here." Eleanor paused, looking at the photos carefully again, "Besides, she looks happy." She gave him a pointed look as she continued, "happier that I've seen her in a while, actually."

Nate stared at her in astonishment. He thought she'd understand, it had been a weak since he'd seen Serena and she'd told him to leave it be, and he had been trying...after throwing a few things around his apartment, he had calmed down and was trying to just let it be...but the more photos Gossip Girl posted of the two of them together in Vermont, the angrier he became. And finally, he'd cracked and gone to Eleanor.

He had thought she at least would understand.

But no one apart from him seemed remotely concerned by the fact that _Blair Waldorf_, the Queen of the Upper East Side, was clearly dating _Chuck Bass_, the cities more notorious playboy.

Not Serena.

Not Eleanor.

A certainly not Gossip Girl.

The fact that every time his phone went off, he could almost bet it was another post about Blair and Chuck.

Just seeing them together made his stomach turn.

And, as if on cue, his phone went off again.

**Good afternoon, Upper East Siders,**

**You'll never guess what I've got for you,**

**Looks like Chuck and Blair, happily **_**never**_** after.**

**Is this it for our pair of hotties?**

**I'm sure we'll find out soon, but whatever it is,**

**Congrats to the Queen, that looks like it hurt, C**

**XOXO, Gossip Girl**

Attached was a picture of Blair slapping Chuck, square across the face.

She looked _furious_.

And Nate couldn't help but smile,

She'd come to her sense then, good.

But, then of course his hone buzzed again, and a photo of Chuck stood at Blair's door with a bouquet of peonies and a worried expression as the door stood open and a teary eyed Blair stood in the doorway, just staring at him filled the screen.

He threw his phone then, across the room and it bounced off the wall and crashed to the floor.

The caption had read;

**I didn't know _Chuck Bass _did peonies and apologies? **

And that was the thing.

He didn't.

He never had done before.

But...maybe..._no_

Chuck Bass would never change.

* * *

Chuck Bass crashed his lips against Blairs, plunging in his tongue so it grazed hers as her tiny hands locked in his hair, tugging him closer towards her. He ran his hands all over her petite body, her blouse was already open giving him the perfect view of her flawless body. He gave her bum an affectionate squeeze as they rolled about on her bed, limbs tangled as he lay with her legs wrapped securely around his waist, securing them in that position. The beautiful bouquet of peonies he'd brought for her in way of an apology long since discarded on the floor, along with the shattered plate she'd thrown at him.

"Sorry I slapped you," she whispered, gently stroking his still red cheek.

she suck in a breath as he turned his attention to the nape of her neck, she leaned her head back, arching her back against him so as to allow him better access,

"I dissevered it," he mumbled as he ground his hips against hers,

"Yes, you did." she smiled mischievously as her hands moved to begin to unbutton his shirt,

"I think the plate was a bit unnecessary though," he smirked, pepping kisses down her collarbone and down the valley in-between her breasts, she purred in encouragement as she pushed his shirt off of his shoulders,

"The plate was very necessary, Bass. You humiliated me!" she exclaimed, pulling back slightly for a second,

"Blair," he murmured, "We've been over this," she sighed softly and nodded,

"I know, and I forgive you." she whispered,

"Good, because that means i can do this," he growled, flipping them over so he was again laying in between her legs, he trailed his lips up her jaw until they finally found there home on her soft lips. By this point, Blair was down to just her lacy bra and cotton shorts and Chuck was shirtless.

He thrust his hips into hers and she moaned, her hands running over the planes of his wellformed chest while he ran his hands up and down her bare thighs.

"God you're gorgeous Blair," he mumbled in her ear as he went to unclasp her bra, she moaned in reply as the continued to bump and grind eagerly against each other, his hands giving her bum another firm squeeze as her hands went down to undo his pants,

"God, Chuck," she breathed, arching her hips and reconnecting their incredibly bruised lips, "Oh, God, God I love you," she moaned softly in pleasure.

Then, she stopped.

Stopped still beneath him.

_Oh my God, _the voice in her head screamed,

She had just told _Chuck Bass _that she _loved him_.

It had been so quiet that he hadn't been sure he'd heard her right.

No one had ever said _that _to him before.

Not once.

He must've misheard, he told himself.

There was no way Blair Waldorf loved him.

This was just a summer fling...right?

But it had very quickly become clear to both of them that it _wasn't _just a fling.

This was much more than that and they both knew it, but..._love_?

it had been two weeks since he'd stepped into that limo and...he'd changed...the idea of waking up next to a different girl every morning no longer appealed to him.

_"Chuck Bass doesn't do girlfriends," _the girl from earlier that day had told him, but, as he gazed down at the beauty lying beneath him, eyes still closed in pleasure as he continued to pepper kisses down her jaw, he realised that the fluttery feeling he had felt for the first time when they'd kissed all those years ago, was still there, those butterflies as she'd called them, were still fluttering around his stomach.

He wanted to ask her about it.

Ask her if she had meant it, but...by the way she was frozen beneath him, he knew it wasn't a good idea...

Maybe later, he decided.

So, he locked his lips back with hers, with even more passion, as he tried to tell her with his lips, his body, just how much he felt for her.

She kissed him back with passion,

_Thank God, he didn't hear me, _she thought as he slid her shorts from her body.

Because if he had...everything would change.

And Blair Waldorf wasn't sure she was ready for that.

_**A/N: AHHHHHHHH so...yeah...risky, I know, but tell me what you think? In the next chapter, we'll see Nate at the camp, maybe? Or is it too soon? But C and B will defiantly be dealing with what she said this chapter...ahhhh! xo**_

_**-B**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N: So, because I was crap and didn't update in forever, I decided to hurry up and finish this chapter and get it up here quickly! So yeah, review please :) I hope you like it xo**_

_**-B**_

**Chapter seven**

Blair Waldorf woke the next morning wrapped in a familiar embrace. She smiled to herself as the memories of the previous night came back to her, snuggling deeper into Chuck's bare arms.

Then, she remembered.

"_God, I love you"_

She had told him she loved him… and then they'd gone on to have the best sex of their short relationship but that was beside the point…

It even topped their first time, she thought as she remembered both occasions, and there first time had been pretty great…

Like better than great, he had this ability to make her feel so safe, so treasured, and so _lov-_

No.

Neither of them were _in love_.

It had just been something she'd said in the 'heights of passion'.

There was no way she loved him.

This was just a summer fling.

But it wasn't.

And she knew it, she'd known it the moment he'd asked her if she was sure and she'd said yes and he'd entered her for the first time.

She knew it when she had woken up that next morning, when she should've been kicking herself for taking things too fast, but hadn't been.

She'd known it every time he kissed her since then…

She knew it, she just didn't want to admit it.

Chuck started to stir when he felt Blair burry herself further into his chest, he smiled slightly to himself, and was just about press a kiss to her bare shoulder when he felt her tense in his arms.

Slowly, he opened his eyes.

"Good morning, gorgeous." He murmured into her ear, and he instantly felt her relax slightly.

_What were you thinking about, pretty lady? _He asked her silently.

She turned to face him and smiled,

"Same to you, Bass," she paused, then smiled mischievously as she began to trace circles of his toned chest, "So, I was thinking…" she paused, looking up at him through her long eyelashes, "We could maybe…go for a swim?" she asked coyly, "Maybe go to our _spot_?" she asked in faux innocence.

He gazed down at her, his eyes full of such adoration and lov-

_No_.

Not love.

"I'd love to," he whispered, tugging her against him tighter and pressing his lips to her forehead, not even realising what he was saying.

She tensed at his words.

_Jesus_, she thought to herself, _I can't be scared every time someone says __**those words**__, whatever they may mean…_

So, she smirked, and slid between the covers, standing up and padding over to her closet.

Chuck propped himself up slightly so as to better appreciate her figure, he grumbled his protest when she tugged a silk robe over her body, thus blocking his view, she turned and gave him a withering stare, but she couldn't hide the fact that a slight colour had risen to her cheeks,

"You know i think you're gorgeous, Waldorf," he smirked, her cheeks turned an even deeper red and she picked up his discarded boxers and threw them at him, laughing at his disgruntled pout,

"Get dress, Bass!" she ordered, attempting to be serious once more.

She lost it the moment he stood up to put his boxers on,

"Like what you see, Waldorf?" he teased her, tugging his boxers up round waist,

"Shut up and get dressed, Bass, I'm in the mood for a swim,"

"I bet you are," he said with raised eyebrows, but he grabbed his shirt off the floor and started to do it up anyway.

Ten minuets later, after much trepidation, laughter and a furious Blair chasing a laughing Chuck around her room a few times because he'd stolen her blouse, they were walking down one of the crowded halls, and people were whispering.

They had caused quite a stir in the two weeks they were there, not only because of who they were and the reputations they both held (apparently lots of people in Vermont knew exactly who Gossip Girl was, and had inevitably sent in millions of tips about them already) but because of the raucous fights they would have in the middle of very public places, only to be seen the next day back together again. Just like they would've done back in New York, people were lapping it up.

Just then, Chuck felt Blair slip her hand into his and clutch at it possessively.

It wasn't that they didn't hold hands, because they did...but it was normally for a reason.

So, Chuck looked for a reason, and then, he found it.

Blair had spotted the twig bitch instantly and, suddenly feeling a desperate need to mark her territory, she had grabbed his hand, and glared at the bitch for good measure.

Chuck noticed the girl from the day before smiling flirtatiously at him from across the hall.

Normally in this situation, Chuck Bass would've smirked or winked at the girl, but this Chuck Bass, the Chuck that Blair made him want to be, stopped still. And when Blair turned to see what was wrong, he pulled her too him and locked his lips with hers, his hands resting possessively on her hips.

Blair was stunned.

Chuck Bass didn't do public displays of affection like this...but, here he was, nibbling gently on her bottom lip, in front of a crowded hall full of people, and she couldn't help but smile,

"Thank you," she whispered as she pulled back, beaming and tugging him down the hall towards the main doors of the building, but not before she'd shot the skinny girl a smug glare over her shoulder.

They wandered peacefully for a while down to the beach, that was until Blair stopped them,

"What?" Chuck asked in confusion.

Blair didn't reply, she just tugged Chuck towards her, his hands automatically finding their home on her waist, as her wound around his neck, she looked up at him with a soft, puzzling expression on her face,

"Thank you, for earlier i mean," she murmured, he gazed down at her then,

"We've been over this, Blair," he breathed, "You're mine, Waldorf," she beamed up at him then,

"Chuck Bass is a romantic, who knew?" she teased him gently. He leaned in then and she thought he was going to kiss her, so she allowed her eyelids to flitter close,

"Now you do, thats all that matters," he whispered in her ears, before pulling her even tighter against him and giving her a sweet chaste kiss on the lips,

she laughed lightly against his lips, that laugh that sounded like honey and always sent a little shiver down his spine, and she kissed him again, with so much passion it almost knocked her off her feet.

Because in that moment, nothing else mattered.

The fact that her and Serena hadn't spoken in over a month,

The fact that her mother was...well, her mother,

The fact that the entirety of New York, including Nate, probably new about her and Chuck and everything that went with that,

None of that mattered.

All that mattered was that Blair Waldorf was stood there, in the arms of Chuck Bass, and she couldn't be happier.

Her stomach was doing somersaults and her heart was pounding so loudly in her chest and all she could think about was him.

Chuck.

Every time he'd kissed her.

Touched her.

Made love to her.

Every time they'd fought.

All the screaming and yelling...

And then, there it was,

_"I love you"_

The words resounding around inside her head.

And the fact that he hadn't said it back.

She had told him she loved him, and he hadn't said it back.

Had he heard her?

Yes.

She could just tell by the way he was looking at her now.

And suddenly, she wanted nothing more than to crawl into a ball and cry.

Chuck sensed the change in Blair almost immediately so he broke the kiss,

"What's wrong, Waldorf?" he asked softly, pushing a stray tendril of hair off of her face and gazing down at her, she shook her head, shaking off the dark thoughts that had crept in a ruined the moment.

She smiled up at him,

"nothing," she paused, kissing him softly, "c'mon, if we din't hurry up we wont get back in time for breakfast,"

* * *

Serena stared at her phone,

**Good morning Upper East Siders,**

**C and B caught in the act, remember to keep it PG,**

**we'd hate another scandal, wouldn't we?**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

Attached was a photo of Chuck and Blair in the middle of what looked like a very intense make out session, in the middle of a crowded hall of people.

Serena was horrified.

Blair Waldorf didn't do public displays of affection, not like this, at least. Sure she would let Nate peck her briefly on the lips on the steps of the Met, but...

Not like _that_.

Not like what she was doing with Chuck. She had always said things like that were trashy, but, here she was, Chuck's tongue down her throat with her hands locked securely in his hair as the entire hall looked on.

But, then Serena scrolled down and looked at the second photo, a picture of Chuck and Blair in what looked like a lake of sorts, Chuck had Blair in his arms, bridal style and there were splashes of water around them and Blair had her hands in the air and her head thrown back in laughter as Chuck grinned down at her. And even though it was a photo, Serena couldn't deny the fact that the way Chuck Bass was looking at Blair Waldorf, was something truly magical.

And suddenly, she wanted to talk to Blair.

She hadn't done, not since they're big argument at the party...and then Blair blaming her for being sent away but, suddenly, she wanted her bestfriend back.

She wanted to hear all about Chuck Bass, and the story behind _that _because she was sure that what she was getting off of Gossip Girl was _not _the full story.

And so, she closed the page on her phone and went into her contact list...

_**A/N: Ahhhhhh, okay, darlings! I don't totally love the ending, but hey ho, this gives us a little more explanation about the Serena thing I hope, and brings Serena into the picture a bit more, so yeah, I'm excited to see where this is going to go! Its all starting to kick off in the next few chapters I think, so yeah :) I hope you'll all keep reading :) please review and I'll update asap :) xo**_

_**-B**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Hey darlings, I'm sooo sorry I haven't ben able to update but school has been kicking my ass this past week so I'm sorry but you'll get two chapters this weekend - this one being the firstt! I really hope you like it, this had a lot more Serena in and just some general C/B cuteness hehe, thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed, and please continue to do so :) xo**_

_**-B**_

**Chapter Eight **

Blair was just making her way out of her creative writing class when her cell phone started to ring. Hurriedly she dug around in her silver clutch in order to retrieve it.

The name lit up on her caller ID shocked her momentarily and she paused, considering whether she should pick up or not, before hesitantly pressing the 'accept' button and bringing her blackberry to her ear,

"What do you want, Humphrey?" she demanded coldly,

"B! Thank God you picked up!" a very familiar voice said. A voice that most defiantly did not belong to Daniel Humphrey.

"Serena," Blair said slowly, not really sure how she felt about her ex-bestfriend calling her on her lowlife boyfriends phone, "Why are you calling on Brooklyn's cell?"

"You weren't answering my calls." Serena explained, at this, Blair rolled her eyes, walking down the corridor towards the library where she was meant to be meeting Chuck.

"I'm fully aware of that, Serena." She said coldly, "What do you want?" by this point, she was starting to grow impatient.

Serena had been trying to call her for the past three days and she had been determined to ignore them.

It wasn't that she was still angry at Serena exactly…she just hadn't quite forgiven her yet, either.

"I…I wanted to talk to you…" Serena said, the excitement in her voice fading somewhat, "I…missed you, B. Manhattan just isn't the same without you." At this, Blair bit her lip softly as she waltzed into the library.

She _had _missed Serena…at least a little.

Of course, she had Harriet and Loretta, but, she couldn't confide in them, she couldn't talk to them like she could Serena.

She had Chuck too, but he was a guy, so, there were several topics that she couldn't exactly discuss with him.

The main one actually being _him_.

She knew that Gossip Girl had been reporting practically nonstop about their relationship, but she hadn't actually had the chance to tell anyone about it.

To swoon over everything _him _and their relationship.

No one to gloat to when he brought her beautiful peonies by way of apology after a fight.

No one to cry with or bitch to whenever they fought.

She had no bestfriend.

And she missed it. So, with that in mind, she sighed,  
"I have sooo, much to tell you, S!" She said, smiling slightly. Serena squealed loudly on the other end of the phone,

"Oh my God B! I want to hear allabout it! What the campus is like, how classes are," she paused slightly before saying, "And I definitely want to hear _all _about a certain Bass you seem to have reconnected with as of late," at this, Blair laughed lightly, having missed having someone to chat with and was suddenly very eager to tell her all about Chuck. But, noticing him sat at one of the benches, watching her slowly making her way through the room, chatting idly on the phone, she smiled and blushed slightly.

"Oh, S! I have sooo much to tell you!" she cooed, "but, right now it'll have to wait, that certain Bass is currently waiting for me to go, er…_study_ with him." She giggled slightly, and Serena joined in,

"Well, don't let me keep you, B! Call me later and fill me in! I want to know everything!" Blair smirked at this and ended the call, allowing a very satisfied smile to spread across her face.

She waltzed over towards where Chuck sat, leaning back in his chair as he gazed, transfixed by Blair's swaying hips and wide grin.

When she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him, his hands automatically encircled her waist and pulled her onto his lap, never once breaking the kiss. When she finally pulled away, he smirked at her, before pulling her tighter against his chest and saying, "Someone's in a good mood, I take it Mr Pickard liked your paper?" she smiled at him, pecked his lips chastely on the lips before snuggling further into his embrace,

"Naturally, Bass. But that isn't why," she said mischievously, "I just got a call, some guy from Brooklyn," she said, figuring teasing him wouldn't hurt, besides, she wanted to see how he'd react,

"What guy from Brooklyn?" he demanded, suddenly sitting up straighter,

"Oh, just some guy I met a while back," she continued. He stared down at her with a warning gaze,

"Blair…" he said, "If I'm not allowed sluts, you are _definitely _not allowed Brooklynites." He practically spat, she looked up at him through her eyelashes,

"Not getting jealous are we, Bass?" at this, he pulled her tighter against him,

"So what if I am? You're mine, so it's allowed," he growled in her ear,

"Well, it's okay, as it turns out, I've never been a fan of frogs. My dear _bestfriend_," she said, emphasising the 'bestfriend' part, "on the other hand doesn't appear to share that opinion. It was Dan." He relaxed slightly, pressing a soft kiss against her hair,

"Why was Humphrey Dumpty calling you?" he asked, considerably calmer now.

God she was such a tease, she had known it would get a rise out of him to think she was getting calls from other mysterious men, and, of course she had been right.

"It wasn't him, it was Serena – we made up!" she said, finally beaming up at him. He smiled down at her,

"Good," he said, before leaning down and reconnecting their lips.

They made out intensely for a few minutes – completely ignoring all the disapproving looks they were receiving from the stern faced librarians, until Blair finally pulled away,

"Blair…" Chuck groaned, pulling her lips back to his, but she pulled away again,

"I'm hungry," she said decisively, standing up from her seat in his lap and holding out her hand so she could pull him up. He took it, but before she had a chance to tug him upwards, he had brought her lips to his mouth and pressed a gentle kiss against her knuckles, just like he had that first day in her limo,

"Bass," she had meant it to sound stern, but she was to caught up in the magic and romance of the moment to make it sound convincing, but, after feeling the soft blush spread across her cheeks, she rolled her eyes, pulled him up and started to drag him towards the door,

"Come on Waldorf, you know you _love _the library, there's just _so much _we could study here..." he said, his voice dripping with innuendo as he pulled her flush against his body again. His mind currently occupied by all the interesting things he could do to and with Blair in the back of the library somewhere, but she was having none of it,

"Bass, not here, we could get caught!" she said, a slight hint of remorse in her voice,

"Not if we're quiet we wont," he drawled, but she was having none of, pulling away, she grabbed his hand again and pulled him away.

After a few moments of complaining, Chuck finally gave up and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him while they walked.

Blair's heart nearly exploded when he pulled her towards him as butterflies erupted in her stomach as she felt his arms about her shoulders. She felt so safe tucked into his embrace, so right and so very treasured.

So very lo-. She went to push the thought from her mind as she had done every other time _those words _had found there way into her head, but the thought just wouldn't leave.

The words continued to reverberate inside of her head.

And, as she walked through the corridors, Chuck's arm securely around her shoulders, announcing to everyone that he was hers and she was his, she couldn't deny the feelings.

She loved him.

She was in love with him.

And not in that safe, tame, boring way she had once loved Nate.

She loved him so completely and utterly, in a way she never had before, she loved him so much it scared her.

Chuck Bass loved the way it felt to have Blair snuggled up next to him while he had his arm protectively wrapped around her.

He had never wanted to take care and look out for another person more than he did her.

He would've done anything to keep her safe and that thought alone scared him.

He'd never felt like that before.

Never felt so completely and totally tied to one person that he would willingly go to the ends of the earth for them. But, that didn't mean he didn't like it.

He loved it.

"_I love you" _

He thought about the words that she'd whispered almost a week ago now, and realised that, despite what he may've tried to convince himself, he, _Chuck Bass_, had fallen madly and totally in love with the utterly gorgeous and utterly bemusing brunette currently clinging to him as they walked.

And he was scared.

He had never loved another thing like this before.

Not once.

Because _Chuck Bass _didn't do relationships (but here he was, with the most perfect woman he'd ever known, and feeling like the luckiest man in the world), didn't do touchy feely stuff (but here he was, holding hands and hugging this girl in the middle of a public corridors as often as he could), and he most definitely didn't do _love_.

And the prospect of maybe loving someone and having them love him in return, the idea of being that naked in the presence of someone, made him want to run away more than anything in his life ever had.

But, then he glanced down at the girl besides him.

_Perfection_ was all he could think.

And, in the same way the prospect of her love made him want to run away, nothing had ever made him want to stay either.

So, he took a deep breath and stopped them, bringing her so they were close and her hands rested on his chest while one of his remained on her arm and the other made its way down to her hips.

She looked up at him, confusion written all over her face,

"Chuck?" She asked, he smiled softly down at her.

There it was again, she thought, that look he'd give her that made her feel like she was the most perfect person in the world.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers,

"Blair, I…" he murmured, "i…."

He couldn't say it.

He couldn't tell her how much she meant to him.

He couldn't risk the thought that she may reject him.

So, instead he just crushed his lips harder against hers and deepened the kiss, trying to tell her just how she meant to him with his mouth.

Chuck Bass had to be the single best kisser in the world.

Blair's stomach flipped and her heart was pounding so hard as they explored each others mouths with their tongues that she thought she may just collapse. And when they finally pulled apart, they were both breathless and as Blair shifted in Chucks embrace, she couldn't help but noticed the slight bulge in his trousers.

She smirked up at him before reconnecting their lips and subtly moving her hips so she was brushing against his stiff member,

"Blair…" Chuck moaned, and she giggled against his lips, "My room, now." He growled, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her up a flight of stairs towards their bedrooms.

* * *

Serena picked up on the first ring.

"I want to know everything," she demanded giddily, Blair laughed lightly, running her hands threw her totally mused hair as she sat on the edge of Chuck's bed in nothing but a matching blue lingerie set. Chuck had stepped out to get them some food after their er, _activities _leaving Blair a couple of minuets to call Serena.

She sat there, excitedly telling her newly reinstated bestfriend all the details about her new relationship, about all the arguments, and the peonies, and the lake and their spot. She confessed all her feelings and how scared she was about it all and it felt so good to have someone to talk to like this again. They giggled and gossiped and Blair Waldorf visibly blushed far too many times,

"Who would've ever thought though, I mean me, _Blair Waldorf__, _dating _Chuck Bass?" _Blair laughed, at this, Serena smiled,

"B, come on, ever since you two first kissed that summer when we were twelve it was clear that there was _something _there. You were making out for considerably longer than the seven seconds required." she paused and could imagine Blair blushing on the other end of the line, "To be honest, even before then, like I said to Nate when he first told me about you and Chuck, you guys were always..._close_, you always understood each other and..."

Blair had gone surprisingly quiet.

"Why was Nate coming to tell you about me and Chuck?" she practically spat, "It is none of his business!" she declared indignantly,

"He...he wasn't happy, B...I mean, the ex-girlfriend and the ex-bestfriend...he, he went to your mom." Serena said quietly. The conversation had suddenly taken on a whole new turn, the giggles and girly laughter that had accompanied the talk about Chuck was now replaced with a dreadful quiet that went along with all things ex-boyfriend and mother related.

"Well, there's not much she can do about it anyway, is there? She's the one who sent me to Vermont with him in the first place." Blair decided, he voice now had a slight edge to it,

"B, she was...she was happy for you." At this Blair was surprised, Eleanor Waldorf had this thing about reputation, and her daughter dating _Chuck Bass _is not the sort of thing you would expect her to be exactly happy about...

"Oh. Well, I guess that's good then," just then, Chuck's door opened and he walked in, carrying to take away bags from the camps restaurant, he grinned at her, drinking in her scantily clad figure as she perched on the edge of his bed. He smiled mischievously and sauntered over to the bed, sitting down next to Blair and wrapping his hands around her stomach, pulling her towards him. She went willingly, while she listened to Serena talk,

"No, I...I haven't had the invite yet..." she breathed, just as Chuck pressed a soft kiss to her temple,

"Right, okay, no...no I'm fine, S! Honestly," she said, her voice growing thick with emotion as she buried herself further into Chuck's embrace.

He was starting to get worried as he watch the girl in his arms slowly start to fall apart, the tears welling up in her eyes,

"I have to go, S, but I'll call you tomorrow," Blair said, before hurriedly hanging up on her friend.

She turned into Chuck's embrace, burying her face in his chest as the tears started to fall.

Instantly, he pulled he tighter against him so she was now sat on her lap as he cradled her against his body, rocking her gently,

"Blair," he whispered, kissing her hair as she sobbed into his shirt, "what happened?"

_**A/N: OOOOOHH, another cliffhanger, i know, please don't kill me! Promise you'll have the next chap by Sunday! Please review, I love hearing what you guys think :) xo**_

_**-B**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Okay, so, I know I promised it would be up yesterday but I had my first driving licence and it was my moms birthday yesterday so I was busy! But anyway, here we goo :) I hope you like it, its set a week later but WARNING this chapter contains some stuff about bulimia, as an ex bulimic myself, I know exactly what this situation is like and therefore it is a very person thing for me to be writing and I hope it doesn't offend any of you, however I felt it was important to include it as it is one of the reasons I find Blair so relatable too and easy to write! so yeah, be warned, its not too intense but still! Anyway, reviews are always appreciated! xo  
**_

_**-B**_

**CHAPTER NINE**

Blair stood, Chucl's arm sure about her waist just as it had been all week;

when she'd got the message from Serena, assuming she had already known, he had held her until she'd stopped crying.

when the invite had arrived and she'd dashed out of breakfast, he'd come after her and held her while she had yelled at him and hit him a little, and then, when she had finally given and just wept.

when they made there way from the camp, he'd been there and now, as they walked up and stopped on the doorstep, his arm was still there, protecting her, holding her, stopping her from stumbling or worse, running away.

He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to her temple,

"You can do this, Waldorf," She managed a weak smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, "I'm right here, Blair," Chuck said, "I'm not going anywhere..._you can do this_." He murmured encouragingly in her ear,

"Thank you," she whispered, nestling herself further into his chest as he reached up and rang the doorbell.

* * *

The chateaux was beautiful.

It was elegant, entrancing, tasteful, and Blair couldn't help but love it.

But the idea that her father lived here, that this was his new home, she just couldn't comprehend.

She knew that he'd left her and her mother to go and live in France, with another man...she knew that.

But she'd been able to convince herself that it wasn't real. That it was just a dream and that when she arrived back in New York in the fall, her father would be back home in their penthouse. She thought that if she didn't talk about it, then it would somehow make it less real.

But here she was, stood talking to a group of faceless people, in a room filled with strangers who didn't belong in her life, or her fathers, and she felt so alone, so trapped, because there was just no way that she was really drifting about in the house her father had bought with Roman.

"Will you excuse me please," she almost whispered, she could feel the tears about to well up in her eyes.

"Blair?" Chuck asked, catching her arm,

"I'm fine, Chuck. I just need to use the bathroom." She said, shaking him off and giving him what she hoped was a reassuring smile, he nodded slowly and let her go, watching her as she walked towards the bathroom.

The world was spinning.

And the moment she was in the bathroom and the door was shut behind her, the tears began to spill, hot and wet, searing tracks into her flushed cheeks.

She stumbled over to the sink and fumbled with one of the taps for a second before finally unleashing a fresh torrent of water into the pristine basin.

She finally gazed up at her reflection in the large ornate mirror hanging on the wall above the sink.

She was a wreck.

Her cheeks were flushed crimson and her mascara ran in tracks down her face as the tears continued to fall.

She groaned inwardly and looked away, back down at the running water, before carefully placing a delicate, perfectly manicured but trembling hand under it, before bringing a splash of the cool water up and rinsing her face.

Again, she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror.

The mascara tracks were gone, but her eyes were still as hollow as they had been pretty much all week and they were still brimming with fresh tears. Her lips looked slightly chapped form how severely she had been biting on them, and her normally perfect lipstick had smudged and faded.

In that moment, she looked so far from perfect, and as she gazed harshly at her reflection, she saw something in her eyes, and it scared her.

Her impecable, flawless cover was gone, and what was left was this broken, lost, insecure little girl who had been abandoned by everyone.

By a mother who didn't care enough to be concerned at her daughters recent outbursts and just thought it easier to ship her off to someone far away place,

A bestfriend who had betrayed her (even though they had made up, it still hurt her that she had left her stranded there like that),

An ex who had always been far fonder of her bestfriend,

And a father who had left her so he could go and live in Paris with his lover.

And so, when her gaze drifted to the immaculate, pristine white toilet bowl that was reflected in the mirror, standing just a few metres from where she was, she suddenly felt much calmer.

As she turned, making her way to the toilet bowl in front of her, being careful to leave that tap running, and knelt down before it, she suddenly felt very in control.

And when she lifted two fingers and started to shove them down her throat, she felt considerably saner.

And then someone knocked on the door.

She was horrified, as she thought about what she had been about to do.

She hadn't relapsed in three years, and she had been about to throw all of her progress down the drain because of a moments weakness,

"Blair, are you alright in there?" Chuck called from the other side of the door. Blair quickly stood, going over and washing her hands before retrieving her makeup bag from her purse,

"Just freshening up, Bass, I'll be out in a second." She paused as she allowed her breathing to steady somewhat, her hands still trembling as she started to reapply her makeup, "Have you seen my father yet?" she asked,

"No, B, I haven't, look, i'm going to go grab a drink. I'll find you when you're done."

* * *

"Daddy!" Blair exclaimed, when she finally found her father ten minuets later, now fully recovered from the almost disaster in the bathroom earlier, she tried to sound happy, she really did but again, her smile didn't quite stretch to her eyes when she noticed _Roman _hovering about ten feet away talking to some other party goers,

"Blair Bear," Harold Waldorf said, beaming at his daughter, "How's Vermont?" He asked, and at this, Blair smiled, genuinely smiled, for the first time all day it was a small and shy smile, but a smile none the less. She opened her mouth to answer but stopped when she felt arms encircle her waist and pull her against a familiar chest,

"You alright?" Chuck whispered into her ear before pressing a soft kiss to her cheek, Blair relaxed instantly, but then, noticing her fathers expression, started to blush slightly,

"Daddy," Blair said. Chuck dropped his arm immediately and looked up like a rabbit caught in the headlights. He hadn't noticed Blair's father. "You remember Chuck, don't you daddy?"Blair asked, Harold nodded slowly, smiling warmly at Chuck,

"Mr Waldorf, this is a beautiful chateaux, really!" Chuck said, holding out his hand.

Harold took it and after a brief but friendly handshake, he said, "I thought you'd be bringing Serena or perhaps..._Nate_?"

Chuck looked at Blair, expecting her to tense and go on the defensive like she had every time someone had asked her why Nathaniel was not her escort, but instead, she just smiled,

"Well, I figured since Nate is no longer my boyfriend, bringing him would be somewhat inappropriate."

At this, Harold raised an eyebrow, looking between his daughter and Chuck,

"Its good to see you again, Charles," he said, patting CHuck on the shoulder, Chuck relaxed visibly and Blair beamed at him, slipping her hand into his,

"Why don't I give you a tour of the place?" Harold asked, giving Blair a happy, all be it slightly bemused smile.

Unlike his ex wife, Harold was under the impression that providing Blair was happy, so was he.

He knew that this must have been had for his daughter, and Chuck seemed to make her relax, besides, he seemed like a nice kid.

* * *

Chuck found Blair later that evening perched on a swinging seat at the end of the of the garden.

she turned suddenly when she heard footsteps, but relaxed when she saw who it was,

"Hey," she whispered, trying to subtly wipe her eyes while he sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him,

"So, I'd say he likes me," Chuck tried to joke, Blair sniffed as he added, "I'd dare to say he even prefers me to Nathaniel." She laughed at this, before turning in his arms, looking up into his onyx eyes. she just looked so sad.

"Chuck," she whimpered softly as another tear escaped down her cheek.

She'd held it together throughout most of the week, and most of the party too, thanks to the boy who was now cradling her in his arms,

"Hush," he said soothingly, carefully wiping away the stray tear with the back of his thumb,

"I thought that if I ignored it, it would just go away." She whispered, "I thought that maybe, if I wished hard enough, that when I got back home in the fall, daddy would be waiting for me. But he's not." She paused, as a sob raked across her small body, "He left me. He left me all alone and..." her voice cracked and she turned her face away from Chuck's. He lifted her chin towards his face and softly kissed her,

"He loves you, blair, very much." Chuck said, his eyes never once leaving hers, "And you aren't alone, I'm here and I don't plan on going anywhere." She looked up at him, her eyes trusting as she looked up at his dark caramel orbs. She smiled then, leaning up and brushed her soft lips against his, he quickly deepened the kiss as her hands snaked up and tangled in his hair, birnging his face closer to hers,

"I love you, Chuck Bass," she whispered against his lips, before reconnecting their mouths.

Chuck's heart started to pound as he moved his lips against Blair's.

Had he heard her right?

He couldn't breath as his heart pounded in his chest.

All he could think about was the girl in his arms with her lips grazing against his in a gentle, slow motion.

He pulled back,

"Blair, I-"

"Blair Bear! Charles! There you are!" Harold said coming over towards them, "I couldn't have a moment alone with my daughter, could I, Chuck?" he nodded, carefully removing himself from Blair's embrace and standing up, he placed a chaste kiss to her cheek and whispered, "I'll be back, I promise, I just have some...things I need to do..." and then he walked off, leaving a slightly dazed Blair in the presence of just her father,

"So, what do you think of it?" He asked, sitting down next to her,

_I love you, Chuck Bass. I love you, Chuck Bass. I love you, Chuck Bass. I love you, Chuck Bass. I love you, Chuck Bass. I love you, Chuck Bass._

It was all she could think.

Had he been about to say it back?

_"I have some things I need to do" _- or had he been about to tell her it wasn't how he felt?

_Ohmygod, I told him I loved him twice and he **didn't say it back**_

"It's lovely daddy," She replied,

"So, you going to tell me why Chuck's here and not Nate?" Blair fidgeted, discussing her love life with her father was not her idea of fun, "Don't get me wrong, I like the boy. You're lucky to have someone like him, Blair Bear," At this, she smiled and shrugged,

"He makes me happy, daddy," she said smiling,

"I can tell, you really love him, don't you, Blair?"

This hit a nerve

_I love you, Chuck Bass. I love you, Chuck Bass. I love you, Chuck Bass. I love you, Chuck Bass. I love you, Chuck Bass. I love you, Chuck Bass._

"I think that I may do, daddy..." Blair said shyly, at this, her father smiled, and wrapped his arms about his daughter,

"He loves you too, Blair," She smiled up at her dad,

"How do you know? You've barely seen more than five minuets of us together!"

"Call it a fathers intuition. He looks at you like you're the only girl in the world. That's something really special, don't waste it!"

**_A/N: Ahhhh reviews xo_**

**_-B_**


	11. Chapter 10

_**A/N: OKay, so this chapter flips between who it's following and stuff, originally, this was going to be two small chapters but I decided it would work better if I just condensed them into one! There's actually two versions of this one, the first one being very happy and fluffy and then this one, which, in my opinion is still cute, but far more 'chair' but yeah haha, love to know what you think :) and a massive thank you to everyone who's already reviewed you are all amazing :) xo**_

_**-B**_

**Chapter Ten**

_"I love you, Chuck Bass,"_

There had been no way he'd misheard her.

No doubt as to what she had said.

She had looked him dead in the eye and whispered it, as though it was the most precious, sacred sentence that would ever pass her lips.

Her eyes had been glistening as the soft moonlight reflected off of the unshed tears, her hair was slightly mussed from burying herself into his arms but, in that moment, he didn't think that she had ever looked more beautiful.

_She loved him._

And he had been so grateful for Harold's interruption, because, had he not stopped them, then Chuck would have said something stupid. He would've messed it all up.

But he also hated it, because now, he was stood outside some jewellers in Paris , and he was lost.

So completely and utterly lost.

He wanted to do nothing more than to just get back in that limo and drive off.

To run away,

back to New York, to Vermont, maybe even to the hotel his father owned in Monaco.

But there was also a part of him, a worryingly large part of him, that wanted nothing more than to run back. Back to that Chateaux and to Blair.

So he could hold her, look into those dazzling chocolate orbs and tell her the truth.

The one thing that, in that moment, he knew better than anything.

He loved her.

And he was scared.

Because he knew that he wasn't enough for her.

That he never would be.

Because girls like Blair Waldorf belonged with the Nate Archibald's of the world.

And the Chuck Bass's of the world?

They don't belong with anyone.

And just then, his eye caught sight of the single most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

He smiled to himself,

_Second _most beautiful.

* * *

Blair smiled up at her father as he walked her back in the Chateaux and the party. Well what was left of it.

She looked around, her eyes automatically searching for Chuck.

She couldn't see him.

_"I have a few things I need to do"_

Maybe that meant that he was going back to their hotel?

She sighed, reaching into her clutch and retrieving her blackberry.

she had a few texts from Serena, checking that she was okay etc. but there was nothing from Chuck.

She sighed again before starting to text;

**Where R U? xo**

**-B**

She sent the text and ten put her phone away, turning back to her father who was now talking with Roman and his parents,

"Have you seen Chuck?"

* * *

He sat, staring at his phone while sipping scotch in his limo.

Scotch made everything better.

He shut his phone off and discarded it beside him on the leather seats without replying to the text.

He'd made his choice.

* * *

Four texts.

she had sent him _four texts _had he hadn't replied to one of them.

She was starting to get worried.

It had been at least an hour since he'd left her and no one had seen him since then.

"Daddy, I'm going to go back to the hotel, but are we still on for dinner tomorrow evening?" she asked, coming to stand beside her father at the bar,

"I'll see you tomorrow, Blair Bear! YOu should bring Charles, it would be nice to get to know him a little bit more!" She smiled and nodded,

"I'm sure he'd like that."

* * *

She walked into their hotel room to find it empty.

She sighed sadly, she was getting really, really worried by this point.

She had hoped he would be there, waiting for her, but, of course he wasn't/

Then, her phone started to ring.

She answered it without without bothering to look at the caller ID,

"Chuck?" she asked, almost desperately.

"Hello? A gentleman left his phone at my bar twenty minuets ago, yours was the first number on his speed dial, Miss?" the voice on the other end said,

and then, Blair Waldorf started to panic.

Chuck had been at a _bar_?

Alone?

"What's the name of the bar? I'll be there as soon as possible."

* * *

"Blair Waldorf, my boyfriend left his cell here about half an hour ago!" Blair said impatiently when she reached the bar, not even stopping to realise that it was the first time she had ever actually referred to Chuck as her 'boyfriend',

"Wait, you're Blair?" the bar tender asked, eyebrows raised,

"Yes?" Blair snapped,

"Nothing, just you have one dedicated boyfriend, Miss" She looked at him in confusion, "He came in here, already pretty drunk and getting drunker by the minuet, but, when some _gorgeous _girl approached him, he pushed her away,"

_"Blairrr?" Chuck had slurred at the small brunette who had approached him,_

_"I can be Blair if you want, handsome?" She had replied seductively, placing a suggestive hand on his chest. But the girl had been a little bit too tall, and her hair had been a little too straight for her to be Blair, so Chuck pushed her away, _

_"No." He had said firmly, "You not Blairrr, only Blair touchmee," He slurred, then he'd stood up, far too quickly for someone in his current state, "Find Blairrrr, tell her Iloveeeherrrr," And then, he'd stumbled towards the door, leaving his cell phone on the surface of the bar while the girl flounced away in annoyance and the bar tender looked on._

Blair beamed at the bar tender as he finished his story,

"Thank you," she said honestly, "I think I know where he's gone," she turned to leave, placing CHuck's phone carefully into her clutch,

"Another thing, miss," the bar tender called, causing Blair to turn,

"Yes?"

"Your boyfriend left this," he said, handing her a small envelope, she took it, smiling before turning and walking out of the bar.

* * *

Blair found Chuck sat on the bench by the fountain she had shown him earlier that day.

She had told him that it was her favourite place in this part of France, and that, whenever she had come out here for holidays with her father, he would always take her here so she could throw a penny in and make a wish.

She had told him about the time that she had fallen out with her mother when she was fifteen and she'd run, all the way from their hotel to the fountain in a pair of heals.

_"I was so furious, I didn't really even concentrate on where I was going, and…I ended up here. It's always been my little safe haven of sorts," she had said, laughing fondly at the memory,_

_"Well, now I know where to find you when you run off," He had chuckled, "In case of missing Blair, just go find the nearest water fountain," he had joked,_

_"Shutup, Bass! It's a wishing well, you throw a coin in, make a wish and all your wishes come true!" she had said, trying to scold but just sounding far too happy for it to be convincing._

_It was funny how, even on what promised to be a really miserable day, he could always make her smile._

_And as he wordlessly handed her a coin from his pocket, she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with happiness. _

_She had tossed it in, scrunching up her eyes and making a wish,_

_"What did you wish for?" He had asked her, later that day while they were eating dinner at her favourite restaurant, "Me?" he'd chided, she kicked him playfully under the table,_

_"You wish, Bass!" she had paused before continuing and saying, "I'm not telling! If you tell someone what you wish for, it won't come true."_

**_She had wished that he would stay._**

Chuck, looked up when he heard the gentle but unmistakable clatter of stilettoes on paved ground,

"Blairrr," he slurred in a horse whisper,

"I'm here, Chuck," she murmured, sitting down beside him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a hug.

He buried his face into the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent.

She could smell the scotch on his breath as she held him in her arms, and she sighed,

"What were you thinking going and getting drunk like that, Bass?" she scolded, "You…you scared me," she said, slightly softer now,

At this, he looked up at her,

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, she sighed again, but this time it was a fond sort of sigh, and handed him a bottle of water she had bought on her way to fetch him,

"Drink," she instructed, handing it out to him and watching as he took a long swig from it,

"Come on, we better get you back to the hotel while you can still walk,"

"Blair," Chuck said, as she helped him to his feet, the fog in his mind already lifting slightly with her presence, and the help of the water,

"Yes?" She asked,

"I'm scared,"

It was barely more than a whisper, but she heard it loud and clear,

"So am I, Chuck," she replied quietly, "But, it'll be okay... I promise,"

"Blair," he said again, his mind becoming clearer by the second, especially when he noticed the beautiful gift bag that lay, discarded underneath the bench.

He leant down to pick it up and his head spun, but he grabbed it none the less. Blair looked on in confusion as she steadied him,  
"What's that?" she asked, suspiciously,

"I…I got it for you, Blair, I…" he trailed off and reached inside the bag to retrieve the long black box inside, deciding it was better if she just looked at the gift.

He opened the box and held it out in front of her,

"Chuck," Blair breathed as her eyes darted over the diamond necklace nestled inside the box, "It's beautiful…wa-"

"Something this beautiful, deserves to be seen on someone worthy of its beauty," he murmured, pulling her towards him as he took the necklace from the box and placed it around her neck, fastening it securely in place,

"I love you, Blair," he said quietly as he helped her straighten the necklace,

She looked up then, her eyes wide and filled with tears, as she placed her hand over his lightly,

"I've loved you since we were twelve years old and just two kids playing truth or dare in some hot tub-" he didn't get to finish because Blair cut him off, crushing her lips against his. He tasted so familiar, like scotch and spearmint toothpaste and cigarettes all blended together to create a taste that was so completely unique to him.

"Say it again," She whispered against his lips,

"Three words, eight letters," he paused, staring into her chocolate eyes, "I love you," He said it more firmly this time, before reconnecting their lips,

"I love you too," she whispered.

And they were so caught up in each other and the romance of the moment, with their three words eight letter confessions that they didn't notice the camera flash go off from the other side of the square.

Blair didn't want the moment to ever end.

_He loved her_.

And suddenly, everything else seemed far too irrelevant.

* * *

They returned to the camp two days later to a great deal of drama.

People were whispering from the moment they stepped back through the front doors,

"Do you know what's going on, Bass?" Blair asked as they walked through the crowded corridors accompanied by the hushed mutters that had been their fan fair all day.

"Not a clue," he said in confusion.

* * *

When they finally made it back to Blair's room, they were meat with a very unpleasant surprise.

Their hall had been empty and so, given the sudden and very welcome break from the crowds, Chuck decided to take full advantage of it, pushing Blair gently against the wall and locking their lips together in a hungry kiss, she had purred in his ear as he kissed a trail up and down her jaw before bringing her lips back up to hers,

"I love you," she had breathed, winding her hands in his hair as he pressed his body against her, almost crushing her against the wall, he'd growled and kissed her harder,

"Your place or mine?" he whispered seductively in her ear before nibbling her lobe gently,

"There opposite each other, Bass, whichever we get to first," she'd said, sliding out from between him and the wall and tugging him along by the hand in the direction of their rooms.

They had pushed through the door, lips locked and not paying any attention to anything except from each other. It was when Chuck started to unbutton Blair's dress that someone coughed awkwardly.

The couple sprung apart in complete and utter astonishment.

Blair's mouth fell open however, when her gaze fell on the two people in her room,

A tall blonde sat, cross legged on the bed that the couple had originally been heading for with her hands in her hair and a worried, and slightly embarrassed expression on her face,

The other was also blonde, he had his hands folded across his chest and was outright glaring daggers at the slightly dishevelled pair who were now trying far too hard _not _to touch, as Blair straightened her hairband and smoothed down her skirt while Chuck re buttoned his shirt,

"Serena," Blair managed weakly, "Nate,"

_**A/N: ahhhhh! okay, so HE FINALLY SAID IT! But, looks like trouble in paradise because Nate and Serena are there! Hopefully that'll be interesting! Hope you liked it, please feel free to leave a review telling me what you think :) xo**_

_**-B**_


End file.
